criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sip, Swirl, Swallow/Transcript
Chapter 1 Elycia:' '''So the Chief is sending to the wine soiree with a.. recruit.. like you. I do fancy a bit of posh wine, so do not ruin this experience, darling? 'At the wine soiree...' Elycia: Wow, all the beautiful wines here. PLAYER, try some! I do fancy a bit of that re- 'Ahhh!' Elycia: What was that? PLAYER, let us see what that blood curling scream was from! 'Investigate Wine Soiree' Elycia: Holy smithereens, PLAYER, that woman has a wine bottle in her chest! Drinking does get to your heart, yes, but that's not what they meant! What have you found? Elycia: A black envelope and a business card. After a bit of dusting and a bit of a decoding, I think we can uncover a few things. Shall we? 'Examine Black Envelope' Elycia: So the victim's name is Hazel Trizeby. The wine expert to one of few expensive families, the Trizebys. Oh dear, they won't be happy. So what'd you find out, PLAYER? Elycia: An invite to a rather.. distrubing.. activity? Who wrote such a disturbing letter? Elycia: Charmaine Ashburn? Huh, Charmaine is a rather cute name. Let us find this madame.. and see what she wanted to do with Trizeby. 'Ask Charmaine about her relationship with the victim.' Charmaine: Hello, you two dashing police officers! Welcome to the Cigar Burn? Would the new, dashing RANK PLAYER want to try a bit of fun with me? Elycia: Uhh, mind you Ms. Ashburn, PLAYER and I will not participate in your rather vulgar activities! Elycia: Anyways, we are here to ask you about wine expert Hazel Trizeby, she has been murdered tonight. Charmaine: Oh no.. Hectic Hazel? What a shame.. she loved what I did to her.. and her shoulders.. Elycia: Please, Ms. Ashburn, do not go into detail. Was she here recently? Charmaine: No no. My princess never arrived here recently. She was so paranoid, too, even when she revealed her kinks to her master. Elycia: And who is her mas- let me not finish my question, thank you. Anyways, do not leave town for unfavorable activities, Ms. Ashburn, we will talk to you soon. 'Examine Faded Business Card' Elycia: Olivier Chàmbeau? Oh my, the Chàmbeaus basically raised this beautiful town along with the Fluxford from the ground. Elycia: Many heirs came and gone, and Olivier has been recently added to the throne. Elycia: PLAYER, I do warn you. The Chàmbeaus are people you dare not to mess with. They have done many shady actions in the past, but with their power, they can get away easier than others. Elycia: Anyways, let us speak to the new heir.. maybe catch a drink on the way, this kid's a handful. 'Ask Olivier about his greeting to the victim.' Olivier: Good evening, you two. Are you two the ones who are here to bring me the white wine? Please do, visiting such a disgusting part of Fluxford makes me quease. Elycia: Olivier, I do have a question for you, my good... Lord? Olivier: Well, what is it, I'm leaving soon, Father is forcing me to go to a business meeting. Ugh. Elycia: Hazel Trizeby was murdered recently and your business card was near the body. Did you know the victim? Olivier: I handed out my cards to every pretty harlot and businesswoman here, I'm assuming this Hazel was one of them. She did scurry off into that wine cellar, presumably to get more wine. Elycia: Thank you greatly, Mr. Chàmbeau. Sorry for the hastle, but until this investigation is done, you shan't leave Partying Portico. Olivier: Father will be flustered!... Elycia: Apologies. Now, PLAYER, let us search that wine cellar. 'Investigate Wine Cellar' Elycia: You know, PLAYER, talking to Olivier was a hassle. Coming down to this mess is a hassle. Will we ever get some decent wine? Anyways, what have you discovered? Elycia: That glove is bloody, PLAYER. There's some clear substance right there. We need to take one right away! Elycia: A.. poster? Seems ripped up, let's find out what's on it. Post haste! 'Investigate Bloody Glove' Elycia: Now that we have subtracted a sample of the substance, sorry, I fancy a bit of alliteration, let us send it to Quinn! 'Investigate Ripped Poster' Elycia: Ahh.. J-Pop! My young daughter Dianne listens to a girl who looks just like that. Apparently, her name is Momo Uzaki. Do you think the pink hair is too much? Elycia: No matter, let us find this.. Momo. 'Ask Momo if she knew the victim.' Momo: Hello, are you my lovely fan? You seem too sophisticated to listen to MY music! Hehe!~ Elycia: My daughter listens to your genre. Sorry PLAYER, this girl has me side tracked! Anyways, do you know of a certain Hazel Trizeby? Momo: Who? Sorry, I sign so many autographs I don't know who this Tricycleby is. Sorry, officer!~ Elycia: It's fine.. uhh, don't leave town.. we'll see you soon! 'Analyze Victim's Body (18:00:00)' Aaron: Hello, you two. I was just mesmerized by the body you brought in! You brought a more... lively... body. Elycia: You are weird, Mr. Haltz. Anyways, what did you find about Trizeby? Aaron: Well, as expected, she did die of blood loss of the chest region. Someone must've been brute to shove a WINE BOTTLE all the way in. Anyways.. Aaron: I did find fair amount of food coloring and sugar on the base of the bottle. Someone has a sweet tooth, since this is from cupcake mix! So, your killer eats cupcakes! Elycia: Well, PLAYER, I hope they don't have a sweet tooth for long, since there is no cookies in prison! 'Analyze Unknown Substance. (6:00:00)' Quinn: Hello, again, PLAYER. What have you come forth today? Elycia: Quinn, we require the results of that substance from the glove. Quinn: Ah, yes, I did find a high amount of retinol in the substance. Quinn: Using Olivia's phone for work purposes and not on a stupid game, I did find out that retinol is commonly used in face cream. Elycia: So our killer uses face cream! Well, they better hope that face cream doesn't stain with guilt after we arrest them! 'After all tasks completed...' Elycia: So we found wine expert Hazel Trizeby with a wine bottle in her heart. Elycia: We have flagged three people in our lovely investigation: a mistress, an aristocrat and a singer. Wide cast, huh? Elycia: We also kn- Momo: Cops! Cops-samas! Elycia: Miss Uzaki? What are you doing here? Momo: I have a confession to make.. I-I saw Hazel a few hours.. she talked to me! Chapter 2 Momo: I have a confession to make.. while I was eating a cupcake, I remembered seeing Ms. Trizeby at my concert! Elycia: Why was she there? Momo: I don't remember why, but I do remember she was talking to someone and someone was watching from a barrel.. Elycia: To your concert stage we go then, thank you Miss Uzaki. 'Investigate Concert Stage' Elycia: Miss Uzaki throws the rather wildest concerts. I would not want to be here. Anyways, what clues have you discovered? Elycia: A phone? Let's unlock it, shall we? Elycia: A medal... seems like a name faded from it. Let us unravel this MEDAL-ing mystery! 'Examine Phone' Elycia: One text message.. horse sing a song? Huh. Y'know, Jocelyn usually knows what these quotes mean. She is rather deluded when it comes to quotes. Let's send this to her! 'Examine Medal' Elycia: Aleksei... Prosperuch? I can't pronounce that name for heaven's sake. Seems Russian, don't you think, PLAYER? Elycia: Whatever, let us fetch him. 'Ask Aleksei about the medal.' Elycia: Mr... Prosperuch? Aleksei: Yes? Who call? Elycia: I'm Elycia Kigbourne and this is RANK PLAYER from the Fluxford police department and we found your medal on the crime scene. Aleksei: Ahh, ye- crime scene? Elycia: Yes, sir. Crime scene of the murder of wine expert Hazel Trizeby. Do you know about her? Aleksei: Hazel was due to show me expensive wine I can transfer back to Russia. She is dead, yes? I have.. remorse for her. Elycia: Okay, sir, do not leave town, please.. Elycia: That was scary! He's so tall and overbearing! Anyways, back onto our investigation. 'Analyze Quote from Mysterious Number (3:00:00)' Jocelyn: Hey guys! You just came in on me writing a poem about the griefs and sorrows about not getting the last slice of pizza. Would you want to hear it? Elycia: As much as I'm interested, Jocelyn, we'd like to know about the quote. Jocelyn: Ah, the quote. Well, I'm not interested myself, but I realized the quote. "Horse sing a song" is from a popular quote from Louis Armstrong, a famous jazz musician. I feel like a 'prophet' like yourself can determine something about the killer. Elycia: So the killer listens to jazz! Well, we will certainly play a symphony when we arrest them! Let's go! Elycia: Hmm, where should we look next, PLAYER? Anywhere specific? Elycia: You noticed something in the wine cellar and want to take a closer look? Be my guest! 'Investigate Wine Shelves' Elycia: All this wine makes me thirsty.. I'm in awe, I'm drooling.. I mean what? What did you find? Elycia: A cane that was lipstick on it.. Charmaine and Momo didn't have lipstick of that color.. but the victim did! Let's make sure that IS lipstick as I suspect! Elycia: Huh, this certificate is ripped. Let us investigate who ripped it up! Collect some fingerprints, PLAYER! 'Examine Stained Cane' Elycia: Ah hah! It is lipstick! I knew it from the building! Anyways, I do see a name on the cane. Let us discover who this is! 'Examine Faded Name' Elycia: So this cane belongs to a certain Ozzy Chantal. Let us find this Chantal and learn why he hit the victim! 'Ask Ozzy why he hit the victim.' Elycia: Ozzy Chantal, yes? Ozzy: Indubitably, yes. What is it that this pretty lady requires? Elycia: Why thank you. But we'd like to know why you hit lady Hazel Trizeby. Ozzy: Tis was an accident. She asked me for a favor to get some wine for the lovely guests and I tripped.. hitting her face. She ran away as normal. I was also using face cream, so a bit of cream on the bottles ticked her off as well. Elycia: Disgusted, yet intriguing. Stay around, Mr. Chantal. We will have plenty to say later. 'Examine Ripped Certificate' Elycia: Collected the fingerprints? Great! Let us find out who ripped up this certificate. 'Examine Fingerprints' Elycia: Olivier? He ripped up her certificate? We shall find out why! 'Learn why Olivier ripped up the victim's certificate.''' Olivier: What do you cops want? I was busy persay, placing face cream on. These pores need healing, you know! Elycia: I know what you mean, Mr. Chàmbeau. But why did you rip up Ms. Trizeby's certificate? Olivier: Why? WHY!? That woman is unsophisticated, I say! Olivier: She would always have some crazy mistress together and they would eat cupcakes and do other naughty deeds during the party! It was annoying and she does not deserve a certificate of high standing! Not posh. Elycia: I see your anger, Mr. Chàmbeau. Stay around, though. Elycia: I see our victim is not a good person. From arguing on the phone at Momo's concert to being unsophisticated during soirees is disgusting. Quinn: Elycia! PLAYER! I have made a groundbreaking discovery! Elycia: Doesn't seem groundbreaking, Quinn, but let me hear it. Quinn: One of your suspects... Quinn: ..is related to the victim!